


Black Omen, Ojos Azules

by kyutebaekyeol (baek_yeollie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prince!Baekhyun, Romance, catprince!chanyeol, kid!Jongdae, minor!Sekai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek_yeollie/pseuds/kyutebaekyeol
Summary: Grandfather said that the Byun's can't be near a black cat with blue eyes, the cat will bring bad omen, a symbol of death in Byun's family.  Baekhyun, the last heir of the Byun's family, didn’t seem to understand why he was set to marry a mysterious rich man who lived alone in a big mansion near the sea. That man had a black cat with blue eyes, Did his family want him dead?Black cat with blue eyes; Would it be a curse or a blessing for Byun Baekhyun?Because of his mistake, he lost his lover forever. Because of his stubbornness, Prince Chanyeol brought the curse of witnessing the terrible death of his dear lover upon himselfThe Catboy had a second chance to make it right; Will he succeed in making him fall in love all over again?





	1. Knowing Mr. Hobo

**Author's Note:**

> Catprince Chanyeol is hot^^ that's the reason the story is born :)  
> thank you lovely sorechan, the story beta reader

 

Baekhyun started fidgeting in his chair. Park Chanyeol, his future husband, was late for their marriage registration and he had been waiting like a fool since early in the morning. They were such nerve wrecking hours of waiting because Byun Baekhyun just wanted to get the procedure done as quickly as possible. He had never even met with Park Chanyeol before. His best friend Kai yawned, staring blankly at the wall with lollipop inside his mouth, courtesy of his 5 years old son Jongdae that liked to stuff his sweet daddy with more sweets. His Grandpa Byun was busy playing games on his phone, he didn’t seem bothered about Park Chanyeol super lateness.

 

“Grandpa, he’s late. I don’t like people who don’t treasure time,” Baekhyun grimaced when he felt beads of sweat dripping down his back. He knew he looked handsome with his custom-made black Armani suit and pushed back black hair, he was getting married and he wanted to look handsome for his mysterious husband. Feeling annoyed, Baekhyun started muttering curses while biting on his fingers.

 

“He’s busy Baek, Park Chanyeol is a CEO, not all people are happy and free like you. Just hold your breath and wait,” Grandpa Byun said as he pursed his lips and continued playing with his games. His only grandson, Byun Baekhyun could turn into a chatterbox if he was agitated.

 

“I’ll die because of the lack of oxygen pumping into my brain if he is still late Grandpa and excuse me, I’m not jobless, I’ve already told you more than hundred times, I’m a kindergarten teacher,” Baekhyun pouted, rolling his eyes towards his grandpa that didn’t seem to acknowledge his work. He loved being with kids and he cherished his job a lot.

 

“You’re a prince,” Grandpa Byun murmured, staring at Baekhyun with a sad expression on his face. His precious grandson was a prince, bound by blood with the royal family.

 

“How I wish I wasn’t,” Baekhyun sighed massaging his head. His grandfather has been taking care of him since he was a baby. Grandpa raised him far away from the city; he grew up in a calm village by the sea, surrounded by cute farm animals and organic vegetables. He never knew his father and mother, the King and Queen. The world didn’t even know his existence. He was so happy, until one day on his 24th birthday, Grandfather asked him for a little favour, that was marrying Park Chanyeol. He wanted to scream, become rebellious, but he couldn’t because it was his Grandpa. Marrying Park Chanyeol was the only way to protect his family, his royal family that he didn’t even know.

 

“Do you want some water Baek?” Kai said while rubbing on Baekhyun’s back. He and Baekhyun became close because they were working at the same school. He was a kindergarten teacher too. Knowing Baekhyun for years, Kai didn’t really like the idea of him marrying some stranger that he never met before. It was absurd, but Byun Baekhyun was already an adult even when sometimes he could be whinier than his son Jongdae.

 

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun said smiling at Kai. Gasping, Baekhyun quickly pulled Kai to sit beside him on the waiting bench eyeing towards two tall men that were walking inside the district office with a very intimidating look on their faces. Baekhyun couldn’t see their faces properly because both of them were wearing black shades. One man was really tall, wearing a very large black hoodie with _‘May the bridge_ _s_ _I burn light the way’_ written on it. The extra-large hoodie covered all of his head and face, leaving only his plump mouth displayed for the world to see. He was wearing black tight jeans and a pair of sneakers. He looked like a lonely hobo. Baekhyun really didn’t think that a CEO that was going to get married was going to show up dress like that, or was he?

 

The other man who was walking beside the mysterious hobo looked rather skinny and pale. Baekhyun watched _‘Twilight’_ but that man was even paler than Edward. He looked like a ghost. He was wearing a black suit, with a blonde style up hair. He had very fair skin, like a white film enveloping him, the only thing that was not white on his body was his lips. He had a pair of hot pink kissable lips.

 

Baekhyun sighed, he really couldn’t choose between a tall hobo and a skinny ghost to be his groom; both of them were not in his boyfriend criteria list. He wanted to run away.

 

“Psst…Grandpa, which one is Park Chanyeol? The CEO? My husband?” Baekhyun whispered, shaking his Grandpa's shoulder.

 

“Did he already arrive? Oh...It’s the taller one, the one wearing the hoodie,” Grandpa Byun said as he stood up, dragging Baekhyun by his side to meet with Park Chanyeol.

 

“He’s the CEO of what company?” Baekhyun snapped. He was so angry with the lack of information from Park Chanyeol. Is he an ignorant hobo or what? Could he at least make himself presentable to his eyes? They were getting married for goodness sake!

 

“He’s in the cat food industry,” Grandpa Byun murmured on Baekhyun’s ear while stretching out his hand, offering a handshake to Park Chanyeol that was already standing tall right in front of his small grandson.

 

“Pfft…I-I’m sorry,” Baekhyun covered his twitching mouth with his palms. He wanted to laugh so hard. Park Chanyeol was the CEO of a cat food company? Now, how cute was that? Baekhyun pursed his lips, swallowing his chuckle when he saw Grandpa Byun’s bulging eyes glaring at his odd behaviour.

 

Baekhyun knew that the lonely hobo was staring at him from under his dark shades. Coward! He didn’t like to be stared secretly like that. He quickly grabbed the registration paper and shoved it in the hobo’s chest. “I’ve already filled the forms. Can we get this over quickly?”

 

“Can I kiss my husband?” Chanyeol smirked when he saw Baekhyun staring at him with a panicked face.

 

Baekhyun was too dumbfounded to give a response when he heard Park Chanyeol’s low voice radiating in his ears. The tall hobo took his dark shades off, revealing his handsome face for the very first time to Baekhyun and leaned down to capture his parted shocked lips.

 

_‘A hobo with blue eyes?’_

 

 

 


	2. Inky and Snappy

 

 

It was just a simple kiss from Chanyeol but Baekhyun’s heart was thumping like crazy inside his chest. His eyes were wide open when Chanyeol leaned down to capture his lips. He saw Chanyeol closing his eyes, long eyelashes softly brushing on his skin, his sharp nose lightly bumped on Baekhyun’s, fanning him with a faint coffee scent that still lingered on his warm breath. Baekhyun was about to tiptoe, closing his eyes to respond to Chanyeol’s kiss but he was being pushed away by someone. He blushed when realized that his hands were gripping tightly on Chanyeol’s front shirt.

 

“That’s enough Chanyeol,” Sehun groaned, pulling Chanyeol away from Baekhyun. He saw the change on Chanyeol’s face when he was pulling him away from Baekhyun, he looked so angry.  _‘Don’t be mad at me, you’ll be thanking me later,’_

 

“Hey! You shouldn’t interfere with their kiss!” Kai snapped, moving forward to face Sehun, shielding the dazed-looking Baekhyun at his back in the process.  _‘This pale looking boy is so rude,’_

 

Sehun shrugged as he walked past Kai, dragging Chanyeol on his side. “Let’s get this done quickly,”

 

“Oh wow, you seemed to enjoy that kiss very much,” Kai snickered, ruffling Baekhyun´s hair. He still remembered the uneasy face that Baekhyun made the first time they kissed. Both of them knew that there was no spark or fireworks between them when their lips met, the kiss was so awkward that they decided to stay best friend until now.

 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun snapped.

 

“One week after this day, come and live with your husband,” Sehun said as he handed over a set of keys on Baekhyun’s hand right after they settled the marriage registration procedure.

 

 

\---

 

 

A week had passed and Baekhyun was standing right in front an impressible huge mansion, holding on to the keys that were given by Sehun last week. The beautiful mansion was situated at the end of the village, just beside the sea, a few blocks from the village kindergarten, Baekhyun’s workplace. He never imagined that a simple key would lead him to this gorgeous house. Ever since he started working at the kindergarten years ago, he would always look at the mansion, he loved it so much

 

 _‘Sehun, act cute, act cute,’_ Chanyeol reminded him eyeing at his house door.

 

 _‘I’m cute, I don’t have to act like one,’_ Sehun purred, licking his paw. He wanted to sleep under the warm table at the kitchen but Chanyeol had to drag him out just to meet with Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun puffed his cheeks as he entered Park Chanyeol’s mansion. He stepped carefully inside the spacious house, dragging along his luggage while his other free hand was carrying his precious skateboard, the only transportation that he owned right now. He was terrible with bicycles and motorcycles, so he just skated to work. He was so happy that Chanyeol’s mansion was just a few blocks away from the village kindergarten. All this time, he always wondered about the owner of the beautiful mansion just beside the sea, he didn’t know that the house belonged to Park Chanyeol.

 

The interior of the house was stunningly bright and clean with modern furniture decorating the wide space inside the house. The entire house was surrounded by a glass wall, giving a full view of the sea that was at the back of it. The scent of sea breeze that invaded the house made Baekhyun smile.

 

“Meow,”

 

Baekhyun bubble of thoughts popped when he saw two cats staring at him from the kitchen area. He walked toward the cats and crouched down to get closer to them. The first cat was a short hair breed cat, pure black fur with a pair of blue ocean eyes and the second cat was a short hair breed too, snowy white fur, and odd-eyes with one blue eye and other green eyes. Both of the cats had perfect long tails that playfully swayed behind them as they curiously looked at Baekhyun's deed.

 

 _‘He can’t recognize us,’_ Chanyeol whined.

 

 _‘Are you stupid? We’re in our cat form, we can’t even talk properly to him without spitting furball,’_ Sehun grumpily slapped the back of Chanyeol’s head with his paw. He then started chewing Chanyeol’s ear that had been twitching non-stop since he saw Baekhyun.

 

“So cute!” Baekhyun cooed “Both of you belong to that hobo? Hmm...I think so...because both of you are very rare and special cats, you’re expensive,” He then picked up both of the cats and sat on the couch, gently placing them on his lap.

 

“Where is that hobo? Where is my husband?” Baekhyun asked while squeezing the face of the black cat with his palms and pressing their noses together. Chuckling, he scrunched his face when the wetness of the black cat’s nose touched his skin.

 

 _‘I’m right here,’_ Chanyeol said, rubbing his head on Baekhyun’s face.

 

 _‘You just finish_ _ed_ _your rut phase Chanyeol, control your hormones or I’m going to lock you inside the chamber again,’_ Sehun hissed and jumped in between Baekhyun and Chanyeol to stop their nuzzling session.

 

 _'He calls me his husband,'_ Chanyeol whined.

 

 _‘Well, that's a fact Park Chanyeol,'_ Sehun playfully bit Chanyeol’s furry face and they started slapping each other faces with their paws again.

 

“It’s weird but I really can feel that you’re rolling your eyes at me snappy,” Baekhyun smiled, scratching behind of Sehun’s ear and laughed when the grumpy white cat purred and sprawled his body all over Baekhyun’s lap. “You like this, don’t you? Bingo! I’ve found your weakness,”

 

“I’m going to call you  _Inky_ cause you’re black, but your eyes are so beautiful, like the ocean, you remind me of him, my husband, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun picked up Inky and rubbed their faces together. He put Inky down and stroked Sehun’s white fur.

 

“You’re so sassy, I’ll call you Snappy,” Baekhyun giggled when the white cat didn’t give any response at him, he just watched him while swaying his long tail side to side.

 

 _‘My tail…my tail is moving, must catch it!’_ Snappy watched his tail wiggling faster between his paws with a lot of interest.

 

 _‘Stop acting like a cat!’_ Inky jumped on Snappy and bit his ear to stop him from spinning himself like crazy, too obsessed chasing his own tail.

 

_‘You’re embarrassing me, Sehun,’_

 

 

\---

 

 

“Teacher Baekhyun!”

 

Baekhyun was startled when he heard Kai’s son, Jongdae, voice echoing throughout the empty house. Both of the cats flinched and scurried to hide under the couch.

 

 _‘Why are we hiding?’_ Snappy grumbled. He missed his human form so much right now.

 

 _‘Children, fast cat reflex_ _es_ _remember? We can’t help it!’_ Chanyeol groaned, covering his face on Snappy’s body.

 

“You’re so late! I almost die of boredom,” Baekhyun whined, punching Kai’s shoulder. He laughed when Kai hissed in pain, struggling to balance the box in his arms.

 

“Sorry, something came up,” Kai shrugged and entered the house with an awed expression on his face, followed by a smiling Jongdae behind him.

 

“The house is so big! Can I play at the pool?” Jongdae asked, forefinger pointing at the large pool outside the house.

 

“Jongdae, this is not your playground, this house belongs to Baekhyun and his husband,” Kai explained. He then placed Baekhyun’s box on the floor and pulled his friend to sit beside him on the couch.

 

 _‘They look close and I’m pissed off,’_ Inky groaned, eyes still busy staring at Kai and Baekhyun that were sitting annoyingly close together.

 

 _‘Calm down, your hormones_ _are_ _talking right now,’_ Snappy tried pulling Inky from coming out from their hiding place by biting on the black cat’s ear.

 

“Sure, but not today Jongdae, it's cold outside, don’t you think so?” Baekhyun said, patting Jongdae’s head.

 

“Alright, teacher, can I ask you something?” Jongdae stood in front of Baekhyun and his dad then grabbed Baekhyun’s cheeks with his small hands.

 

“Anything,” Baekhyun smiled and pinched Jongdae’s cheek. Jongdae always asked questions if something sparked his interest. He was a very bright boy.

 

“Why do you marry your husband? What will happen to my daddy? You don’t love him anymore?” Jongdae asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

Baekhyun and Kai were taken aback with Jongdae’s question. They both looked at each other faces, struggling to come up with a reasonable answer for the little kid.

 

“You say that someone will marry when they both love each other, you love my daddy but why are you marry someone else?” Jongdae whined, trying to understand adult mysterious worlds, the adults always did something that contradicted their own words.

 

"Jongdae, I love your dad as a friend, but I married my husband because we are meant to be together," Baekhyun smiled and bumped his nose with Jongdae’s.

 

"Do you love your husband, teacher?"

 

"I...do, he's my husband," Baekhyun murmured. There was something about Park Chanyeol that made him said that. He was so sure that his husband was not inside the house, so Baekhyun felt it was safe to lie about his feeling to Jongdae.

 

"Cats!" Jongdae yelled when he saw Snappy's long tail jutting out from under the couch.

 

Snappy hissed in pain when Jongdae pulled his precious long tail and accidentally scratched the little kid's hand when he was trying to protect it.

 

"He hurt me!" Jongdae wailed, jumping on Kai’s lap, showing at his father his injured hand.

 

 _‘You scratch that poor kid!’_ Inky gasped, pushing Snappy’s body to the floor, trying to knock some sense inside Snappy's grumpy mind.

 

 _‘Cat_ _s_ _fast reflex_ _es_ _...he hurt my pretty tail!"_ Snappy screeched, tongue diligently licking his long tail with paws hugging it under his body.

 

 _'That's not the way to seduce his hot father Sehun, you're making a mistake,"_ Inky leaned down to help Snappy to lick his tail. He knew that Sehun didn’t mean to hurt Jongdae.

 

 _‘I-I don’t like his father!’_ Snappy jumped on Inky body and both of them started fighting under the couch.

 

 _‘Really? But I think that it will_ _be_ _hard for you because he's a dog lover, I smell wet dog scent all over his body,"_ Inky hissed when Snappy bit his ear.

 

"Let me see your hand, you're going to be alright, cats don´t like to be touched on their tails, come here," Baekhyun placed Jongdae on his lap and pulled Inky from under the couch.

 

"He’s Inky, cute right?" Baekhyun said, placing Inky beside his thigh and stroked his black shiny fur.

 

"He’s black and scary," Jongdae whined, refusing to touch the black cat's body.

 

"Don’t say that! He’s a very gentle cat, look! He has a pair of beautiful eyes...like the ocean," Baekhyun lifted Inky and peppered his face with kisses.

 

Inky was so busy licking his paws that he found himself shocked to be kissed by his husband, his tongue jutted out from his mouth as he stared at Baekhyun’s cute face.

 

"See, he doesn't even bite me!" Baekhyun chirped happily and cradled Inky in his arm.

 

"I want the white one!" Jongdae whined, pointing at Snappy that was busily cleaning himself, licking his beautiful white fur from any dust that he got after playing under the couch.

 

"Snappy...He’s a little bit stubborn," Baekhyun rolled his eyes, trying to lift Snappy that started pushing Baekhyun’s hands away from touching his body with his paws.

 

 _‘Just surrender yourself to my husband! Don’t you dare hurt him Sehun!’_ Inky gazed at Snappy that was being openly stubborn, lying his fluffy body flat on the floor. He couldn’t do anything because Baekhyun was hugging him on his chest.

 

 _‘But I_ _’ve_ _just finish_ _ed_ _cleaning up my fur,’_ Snappy rolled his body, unwilling to submit himself to Baekhyun as he tried to squiggle away from Baekhyun’s hand.

 

"Dad! Help me to pick him up!" Jongdae pouted.

 

"I don’t know how to handle a cat, I'm awkward around them," Kai said, scratching his head. He tried grabbing Snappy on the back of his neck because he knew that cats would get submissive and calm when being gripped on that area. He was right because the grumpy Snappy finally let Kai carry him and place him on his lap.

 

 _‘Bias,’_ Inky nuzzled his furry face on Baekhyun’s nape. Purring softly when Baekhyun rubbed his head with his chin.

 

“Snappy likes dad!” Jongdae smiled and sat beside Kai, carefully caressing Snappy’s ear.

 

\---

 

 

"You better calm down, I really thought that you’ve already passed your rut phase Chanyeol, you can’t go out like this right now, you will kill Baekhyun!” Sehun howled, hands busy locking Chanyeol’s bedroom door with various locks from inside Chanyeol’s room. He gulped when he saw Chanyeol’s blue eyes staring at him. He was stark naked with his cat's ear sticking out from his messy hair as he sat on his bed with his long black tail swaying lazily from side to side from his back.

 

“My husband smells so good,”

 

 

 

 


	3. Hoodie

 

 

Sehun sighed as he stared at Chanyeol’s unconscious state. He was sitting on the floor with Chanyeol’s head resting on his lap. He tried to stop Chanyeol from going out of his room. He knew that Chanyeol would be searching for his mate and Baekhyun was not ready to meet with Chanyeol yet. The Byun’s prince would die in Chanyeol’s hands if Sehun didn’t do anything to stop him. So he had to give Chanyeol a sedative just to calm him down. Glancing at the empty syringe in his trembling hand, Sehun pursed his lip and used his other free hand to caress Chanyeol’s hair. “I’m sorry Prince Chanyeol, I’m sorry,”

  


\---

  


“Prince Byun is missing again! Find him!”

  


Prince Chanyeol whistled while tying his beloved black horse right in front of a famous dumpling shop in the heart of Goryeo’s city. He was so happy that the king liked the finest breed of horses they offered and he could finally go back home to Jejudo with a big smile on his face. He was being careless in his happy mode when a young boy suddenly jumped on his horse and winked at him.

  


“I’m going to borrow your horse for a while, if you want it back, meet me in the fog forest, right under the biggest nutmeg tree,” Prince Byun beamed. With a quick flick at the side of the horse's body, he ushered it to bolt away from the scene.

  


Prince Chanyeol blinked. He was too dumbfounded when his beloved grumpy horse just followed the mysterious young boy instruction without struggling. Han, his horse, didn’t like anyone to ride him except Chanyeol. Even Sehun, his most trusted royal guard, had had a hard time dealing with Han’s wild attitude.

  


“Find him!”

  


Prince Chanyeol smirked when he saw a bunch of people searching for someone inside all the shop, along the road with panic in their faces.  _‘So you’re running away from them,’_

 

He still remembered the young boy’s mischievous face when he rode Han. The young boy was too beautiful to be called a boy.

  


“Prince, did you just let Han went away with that thief?” Sehun, Prince Chanyeol's royal guard frowned. The Prince looks dazed, staring at the empty hitching rail.

  


“Did I?” Prince Chanyeol chuckled. He shook his head and patted Sehun’s shoulder. “Take me to the fog forest; I’m taking Han back,”

 

 

\---

 

 

Prince Byun rubbed his face on the black horse’s face and caressed his forelock with his fingers. He kept on admiring the horse’s beautiful black body while gently stroking his short fur. “You’re a very handsome stallion. Where is your owner? He’s late,” he sighed and ran his fingers on the horse’s black colour mane.  

  


Prince Chanyeol arrived at the said tree and smiled as soon as he saw the young boy’s way of playing with his wild horse. It was a weird sight because Han looked so calm under the young boy’s palm.  

 

 

“If other people did that, they would lose their fingers, Han doesn´t like to be pet that way,” Prince Chanyeol said as he walked closer to the young boy.  _‘Who are you? Are you a scholar?’_  The young boy was wearing a dark blue hanbok that was usually worn by young scholars. His long black hair was tied on top of his head and he wore black color maggeon/headband on his forehead. His fair skin glowed in contrast with his dark clothes. He had a thin pink lip that was always hidden when he unconsciously chewed his bottom lip. A tiny mole on his upper right lip completed his good look. Prince Chanyeol frowned, he had so many scholars’ friends, but he never saw the young boy before.

  


Prince Byun bowed and smiled. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he tugged the horse’s halter and gave him back to the good-looking man.  _‘Who are you? Where do you come from?’_ Prince Byun couldn’t keep his eyes away from examining the owner of the black horse. The man was very tall, wearing expensive looking black hanbok with his hair loose down, the rugged hairstyle suited him well. His long bangs on his forehead covered half of his handsome face. He had unique ears and a beautiful set of teeth that were showed when he grinned. His big eyes twitched when he smiled. The quirky traits of the mysterious man made Prince Byun curious. He wanted to know more about him. “You horse’s name is Han?”

  


“Yes, Han,” Prince Chanyeol answered and stepped closer to stand in front of the young boy. The impetuous made the young boy flinch and quickly back away from him. He swiftly tried to pull the young boy’s clothes to stop him from leaving but that angered him more and they both started to fists fight. Prince Chanyeol panted while trying to avoid the young boy’s attacks. “Wait…wait, why are we fighting?”

  


“Then, why are you pulling my clothes?” Prince Byun snapped. He borrowed the set of clothes from his best friend, Scholar Kim Jongin, he didn’t want it to get ruined.

  


“Alright, you love your clothes, I’m sorry, I…I just want to know your name,” Prince Chanyeol murmured.

  


“That’s not the proper way to know someone’s name,” Prince Byun rolled his eyes and pouted. He quickly inspected his clothes for any signs of tear or smudge.  _‘I’m sorry Kim Jongin,’_

  


“I’m Chanyeol, this is Han,” Prince Chanyeol smiled, patting his black horse. “What’s yours?

  


“I’m Pri- I mean…I’m Scholar Byun,” Prince Byun grinned. He was so shocked when suddenly Chanyeol’s eyes colour turned to blue. “Y-your eyes,”

  


“My eyes?” Prince Chanyeol panicked. There was no way his eyes would change to blue without him realizing it. Unless he found his mate.

  


Prince Byun gasped and leaned closer to Chanyeol. “It’s blue!”

 

 

“I-I’ve got to go,”  


 

\---

 

 

Baekhyun woke up and rubbed his chest. His heart squeezed in pain to the point that he couldn’t breathe properly in his sleep. He felt so hot that sweat started to soak his shirt and he couldn’t sleep a wink that night. Groaning, Baekhyun jumped off his bed and went to the kitchen to get some water. Maybe cold water could calm his racing heartbeats. Ever since he had married, he would always have this weird stabbing pain in his heart.

  


“Meow,”

  


“Snappy? What are you doing here?” Baekhyun frowned. He remembered Sehun telling him about the cats sleeping room yesterday. “Let’s get you inside your room alright?”  Baekhyun murmured and carried Snappy on his hands. He rubbed Snappy’s ear and hummed towards the cats’ room. He was utterly shocked when he found Inky curled unmoving body in his sleeping basket.

  


“Oh my god! Is he alright? What should I do?”  Baekhyun panicked and placed Snappy on the floor. His hands trembled while trying to pick up Inky from his basket. The black cat was not giving any response to his touch.  Inky’s condition broke his heart, he gasped when tears started to flow on his cheeks. Baekhyun frowned when he saw a letter folded right under Inky's basket.

  


_Mr. Byun,_

 

 _The black cat always_ _gets_ _sick when he’s alone. Please take good care of him by taking him to bed with you. He will get better after some cuddling time. Thank you._

 

_Sehun._

  


“What kind of owner leaves his sick cat like this?” Baekhyun growled and shook his head. He wanted to take Snappy with him but the white cat was already sleeping inside his basket. “Let’s cuddle on my bed, Inky,”

  


Baekhyun settled himself on his bed again with his back resting on the bed headboard. He rubbed his face with Inky and placed him on his chest. The purring sound that Inky made when he was asleep soothed Baekhyun’s aching heart. The gentle vibration that he got from Inky's warm body made him sleepy.

  


“You’re going to be fine tomorrow; I’m going to take you to the vet if you still feel sick, alright?” Baekhyun cooed and kissed Inky’s wet nose. Sighing, Baekhyun whimpered when his tears didn’t seem to stop. There was so much sadness filling his heart when he looked at Inky’s sleeping face.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Morning!” Baekhyun skipped happily towards the two cats that were watching him with curiosity. He had a good night sleep with Inky by his side. He decided that Inky would sleep with him every night, Inky was like sleeping pills to him.

  


_‘He’s happy, my husband looks cute,’_ Inky stared at Baekhyun who was singing his way to the kitchen. He was so glad that Sehun stopped him from going to Baekhyun last night. Things could have turned horrible if he saw Baekhyun in his rut phase. He could kill him.  _‘Thank you for stopping me,’_

  


Snappy yawned and moved away from Inky. He wanted to turn into Sehun so bad and go to his office but they had to wait for Baekhyun to get to work. They didn’t want their secrets to be exposed to Baekhyun yet. They both knew that the kindergarten teacher was not ready for any shocking plus weird secrets right now.

  


“Great both of you were here! Do you want to see the exercise that I made for the children in the kindergarten?” Baekhyun chirped and stood right in front of the two cats. The cats looked so lazy with their droopy eyes staring back at him. Snappy didn’t even spare him a glance. The white cat continued to yawn while stretching his body. Talking with cats was supposed to be weird for Baekhyun, he didn’t know about cats’ attitude either. He never had a cat before, but he was alone in their house, nobody would know, right?

  


Baekhyun beamed and placed his phone on the kitchen island. Pursing his lip, his fingers started to search a certain song on his phone’s playlist. He started to jump when Taylor Swift’s song –  _Shake it off_  – boomed throughout the kitchen area. He was glad that Park Chanyeol’s mansion had a spacious kitchen.

  


Both of the cats were startled because of the sudden loud noise and they scrambled to hide under the table. Snappy felt annoyed when he heard Baekhyun’s boisterous laugh as he watched their comical acts. Snappy made Inky his punching bag by pawing Inky’s head and biting the black cat’s pointy ear.  _‘I hate our fast cat reflexes,’_

  


Their eyes were still locked at Baekhyun that was exercising like crazy in the middle of the kitchen. There were dozens of star jumps, butt wiggling and hands clapping movements that the kids had to do until the song ended.

  


_‘I think that the kids will be dead because of exhaustion by the end of the song, someone should tell him that,’_ Snappy licked his paw and bit Inky’s tail. The black cat didn’t respond to any of his words. Inky looked mesmerized as he kept on staring at his sweaty husband on his wet shirt.

 

 

_‘Oh… Oh,’_

  


_‘You better snap out of it, your ear_ _s_   _can´t_ _turn properly to human form when you’re horny, you have to wear your hoodie just to hide your cat’s ear and_ _go_ _to work again, Mr. Park,’_ Snappy warned.

  


Snappy’s voice didn’t get through Inky’s head at all. All Inky saw was the way his handsome husband’s beautiful body swayed to the music, his black hair bouncing when he jumped, his plump thighs, his small waist, and the way his thin pink lips parted when he breathed for air. Byun Baekhyun was his perfect prince, his perfect mate.

  


The music stopped. Baekhyun whined and slumped his sweaty body on the floor as he gasped for air. He quickly lifted up his wet shirt and went shirtless, trying to drink from his water bottle that he already had prepared beside him on the floor. His hands were still trembling because of the lack of energy after all the exercising, making the water accidentally drop on his chin, over his smooth neck and bare abs.

 

  
  
Park Chanyeol groaned. He would surely have to wear a hoodie to his office that morning.

 

 

 

 


	4. Ocean

 

 

 

Baekhyun sighed as he stared at the clock on his bedroom’s wall. It was half an hour past midnight and he couldn’t get his eyes to close.  _‘I need my beauty sleep, the children started_   _calling me Mr. Panda,’_  Baekhyun grumbled, palming his tired face. He suffered from insomnia since he arrived at Park Chanyeol’s mansion, that was ten days ago. A wave of an unsettling feeling crept inside his heart again, he winced at the bitter feeling and gently rubbed his chest. Grimacing, he sluggishly pushed his body to sit on the bed with legs already resting on the carpeted floor.

  


 

_‘I need Inky, my sleeping pill,’_ the frown on his face vanished when he started thinking about how easy it was to sleep when Inky’s soft purring vibrated on his chest. Giddily smiling, he knew that he already fell in love with Chanyeol’s cats. Inky and Snappy were the only living things besides him since he arrived at the mansion. He never adopted any kind of animals before because he couldn’t take the blow if something terrible happened to them. The ten years old him cried for days when piggy, his grandfather’s piglet, died because of a disease.

  


 

_‘Blacky,’_ Baekhyun suddenly remembered when a mysterious black cat that looked like Inky, followed him everywhere when he was 13 years old. At first, he was scared because the cat looked spooky tailing behind him with his blue eyes and pure black fur. But after a week of walking together with Blacky, Baekhyun grew to love that furry animal a lot. Until one day Blacky was gone without living any traces and Baekhyun felt sick for missing him so much.

  


 

_‘Gosh,’_ Baekhyun closed his eyes to stop the dizziness that he felt swirling inside his head. He tried to stand up properly by holding on to the bed pole. Puffing his cheeks, he grabbed his phone at the bedside table. He slowly walked outside his bedroom and proceed towards the stairs. His heart flipped when he saw Inky’s and Snappy’s room door open. He had already made sure that he kept all the cats safe inside their room before he went upstairs to sleep.

 

 

“Inky…Snappy…Where are you?”

  


Baekhyun rushed to the kitchen area, heartbeats thumping like crazy every past second. He started to panic when he thought about the terrible possibilities that could happen to the cats.  _‘Big Dog eats them, shredding their small bodies into tiny pieces, people stole them because they are exotics cats or worst, car hits them, Gosh,’_ he gasped, palms covering his o-shape mouth, vigorously shaking his head.

  


_‘The cats are not here,’_ he ran towards the living room and all the available places that he could think of inside the mansion. His voice started to get raspy and hoarse, calling for the cat's names over and over again, wildly searching for them. He hissed in pain when his skinny legs bumped on the furniture that was blocking his way.

  


_'Please be alright, please be alright,’_ Baekhyun shuddered when a gush of cold wind hit his body. Squinting his eyes toward the source of the wind, he was really horrified when he saw that the wind came from an opened sliding door at the living room. Cursing, he was so sure that he had locked all the doors and windows before he went to sleep that night.

  


“Inky…Snappy,” Baekhyun shouted as he ran aimlessly outside the house, heading toward the beach area.

  


Chanyeol jolted awake when he heard Baekhyun’s voice calling for Inky and Snappy from downstairs. “Shit,” he groaned and carefully peeked his husband from over the stairs. Baekhyun looked so lost, knocking down all the furniture with his scrawny legs and his pretty mouth kept calling for his name.

 

 

_‘Sehun forgot to lock the cat’s room,’_ He was so shocked when Baekhyun left the mansion in the middle of the night, crying for the cat’s names with his raspy voice. His husband’s mind was so occupied in finding the cats that he went out the house wearing only his thin shirt and boxer shorts. Worried for his husband safety, he quietly followed Baekhyun toward the beach.

  


\---

 

“Prince Byun…It’s freezing out here,”

  


Chanyeol’s deep voice startled Baekhyun that was busy scanning all the bushes and trees along the beach.

 

 

“Huh?” he gasped when Chanyeol grabbed his wrist and tugged him closer. The hard pull made Baekhyun slump towards Chanyeol’s hard chest. He dropped his phone on the sand and its light shined on both of their legs. He flinched when Chanyeol covered his trembling body with his large coat.

  
  


“Inky and Snappy weren´t in their room, I-I’m sorry, they were missing, I-I didn’t know where to find them,” Baekhyun sobbed, hands fisted on Chanyeol’s front shirt. He couldn’t stop crying as soon as he saw Chanyeol’s frowning face.

 

 

“T-they might be dead,”

  


“Calm down,” Chanyeol murmured, mentally praising how gorgeous Baekhyun was with his red watery face. His husband looked so adorable wearing his long thick coat. It swallowed Baekhyun’s petite figure, protecting his trembling body from the cold weather perfectly. Sighing, Chanyeol saw a few bruises on Baekhyun’s bare feet. Baekhyun adamantly rushed his way out from the house that he didn’t bother to wear his shoe.

  


“I-I’m sorry, I-I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun sniffed. He didn’t care to wipe his tears or to hide his ugly crying face from Chanyeol. The news that he had to deliver to him was more important than to maintain his face in front of his husband right now. His teeth were clashing when the temperature of the night started to drop.

 

 

“They were sleeping with me in my room,” Chanyeol explained. He carefully slipped Baekhyun’s hand inside the coat long sleeves. He was so glad that Baekhyun didn’t protest and just shoved his trembling cold hand inside Chanyeol's coat. Baekhyun softly hummed when he covered his husband shuddering body with his coat made him smile.

  


Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he heard Chanyeol’s remark. “Y-You’re back? You’re at home?” he stammered. The mansion belonged to Park Chanyeol but at least he should know that his husband was back to their house, right? He left him alone at the house for more than a week. He nearly thought that he would die alone with two cats purring over his dead body. Scratch that, only Inky would purr over his dead body, not Snappy, the smug cat would jump on his decomposed body instead.

  


Chanyeol smiled and brushed Baekhyun’s wet cheek with his thumbs. “I’m home, our home,”

  


Baekhyun grimaced and swatted Chanyeol’s hand off from his face. He was greatly pissed off. “Gosh, I feel so stupid right now,” he grumbled, mentally cursing himself for being so clumsy and not thinking straight when he was panicked.

  


“I’m sorry, I should have told you about my arrival,” Chanyeol sighed. Baekhyun didn’t know that he had been always around Baekhyun since the first day he entered their house, in a cat body form of course.

 

 

“You!” Baekhyun scowled, accusingly pointing his covered hand on Chanyeol’s face.

  


“Me? What is it?” Chanyeol said with knitted eyebrows. He winced in pain when Baekhyun punched his chest.

  


“Yes, you…You should tell me about your arrival! About your cats' whereabouts! I would have gone crazy searching for your expensive cats, you left me with them, and they are my responsibility! How could you make me freak out like this!” Baekhyun howled, trying to grip Chanyeol’s shirt. He puffed his cheeks, feeling annoyed when he couldn’t get his hands out from Chanyeol’s long coat sleeves.

  


Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and pressed them on his chest. He leaned down closer to Baekhyun and stopped when their lips nearly touched each other. “It’s near midnight and I didn’t want to disturb your sleep,”

  


“Urgh…Let go of me Hobo, I’m going back to my room,” Baekhyun yelped, trying to pull away from Chanyeol.

  


Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist, preventing his husband from moving away from the spot. “You hurt your feet, let me help you,” he pleaded, eyeing at Baekhyun’s bruised feet.

  


“No. Thank you,” Baekhyun deadpanned. He looked so dumb and so lost right now. Grimacing, he really thought that looking like a homeless man was not the way he imagined their next meeting to be.

  


“Stubborn,” Chanyeol groaned as he lifted Baekhyun and placed him on his right shoulder. He slowly walked away from the spot, heading towards his mansion. He carefully held Baekhyun’s body tight to keep him safe from falling on the ground.

  


 

“Put me down, Hobo!” Baekhyun gasped, trying to squiggle away from Chanyeol’s firm grip on his legs. He closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from becoming dizzy when blood started rushing toward his head because of his upside down position.

 

  


Chanyeol scoffed, ready to smack Baekhyun’s butt. He quickly stopped his move when he realized that his action, touching his husband on a not appropriate place, would probably make Baekhyun freak out or maybe scared of him. Shaking his head, he fisted his hand and shoved them into his pants pocket. Sighing, he remembered all the thing about the mischievous Prince Byun but not Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t remember him at all. In Baekhyun’s eyes, they were strangers.

  


 

The silent, eerie night at the beach was filled with the sound of Baekhyun’s loud voice echoing throughout the area, cursing and yelling at Chanyeol with all sort of bombastic names.

 

 

\---

 

 

“You stole Han from me again,” Prince Chanyeol smirked as he walked towards the same big nutmeg tree, in the middle of the fog forest, the place where he first met with Scholar Byun. It was early in the morning, he was going to give breakfast to Han when he realized that he was missing from the place he usually stayed with his troupe that was at the hitching rail

 

 

“I-I wanted to see you, Han's owner,” Scholar Byun bowed and handed over Han back at Prince Chanyeol. “Your eyes, I want to see your blue eyes again,”

  


 

Prince Chanyeol sighed. He was not supposed to show his eyes colour to anyone but he couldn't say no to Scholar Byun's request.

 

 

“Step closer,” Prince Chanyeol murmured as he placed his arm around Scholar Byun’s waist. He didn’t pull or push him away. He let Scholar Byun set the gap between them. Scholar Byun’s eyes blinked, shocked because at the boldness but he kept on staring at his eyes. Chuckling, Prince Chanyeol knew that the young scholar could easily slip away from his arms or punch him in his face if he felt threatened. Scholar Byun’s body felt nicely warm when he was pressed on his chest. He could feel the young scholar’s calm heartbeat through their thin clothes. They were so close that they could see their reflections in each other eyes.

  


 

Scholar Byun gasped when Prince Chanyeol’s eyes turned into blue color in an instant. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered, hands gripping on Prince Chanyeol’s face, pulling him closer as he kept on scanning and admiring his eyes.

  


 

Prince Chanyeol's heart swelled with pride as Scholar Byun praised his eyes. His eyes were doing a great job in wooing his mate’s heart. He was so sure that Scholar Byun was his soulmate. His blue eyes said so. He was rather shocked when he realized that he had finally met with his mate, Scholar Byun. His royal guard warned him about the cruel end that awaited him if he still wanted to continue pursuing his mate. Sehun said that Scholar Byun was someone that couldn't be easily be reached for. Prince Chanyeol’s father, the king of Jejudo would certainly not approve Scholar Byun, a commoner, as Prince Chanyeol’s mate. He should start thinking ways to let Scholar Byun go. Having him as his mate was one of his wildest dreams.

  


 

Chanyeol’s soft nudge on his nose startled Scholar Byun who couldn’t take his eyes off from admiring Chanyeol’s blue eyes.  _‘Too close,’_ blushing, he flinched away from his embarrassing ogling session and hurriedly stepped back from Chanyeol, setting a proper distance between them again.

 

 

 

“Your eyes colour remind me of the blue sky,” he praised, cheeks getting redder when a wave of heat surged over his face.

  


 

Prince Chanyeol smiled, Scholar Byun's compliment made him flustered. “Oh...The color of the sky? That’s too beautiful,” Prince Chanyeol said “No one ever said that to me, my friends and my mother always say that my eyes reflex the pretty color of the ocean,” he then explained as he caressed Han’s body.

 

 

“Ocean? Your eyes colour look like the ocean? Is the ocean that beautiful?” Scholar Byun gasped, eyes twinkling with interest.

  


 

Scholar Byun’s odd question made Chanyeol frown. “You never been to the sea?”

  


 

Scholar Byun shook his head while chewing his bottom lip. He only knew about the ocean through his reading, people’s drawing, and his teacher’s stories. Judging by the numerous popular poems describing the ocean, he knew that it would instantly take his breath away when he saw it someday.

  


“Tell me what you know about the ocean,” Prince Chanyeol grinned and sat at one of the large tree roots beside his horse. He patted the spot beside him and pulled Scholar Byun to sit beside him.

  


 

Scholar Byun’s eyebrows knitted, trying to remember all the things that he learned about the great sea. “I really think that the ocean doesn't have a specific colour, it’s like a mirror, the color of the ocean comes from its surroundings, sometimes orange because of the sunset, sometimes blue because of the sky and sometimes dark because of the rain,” he muttered.

  


 

“Why did you said that?” Prince Chanyeol smiled, secretly glancing at Scholar Byun’s pretty face. He just wanted to hear Scholar Byun’s angelic voice a little more.  _‘Sparkling eyes, thin lips, twitching nose, you’re so adorable when you’re talking to me,’_

  


 

“Hmm…In war stories, the ocean is always being described as something so powerful, black and dark, it swallows peoples, they never come back if their ship sank into the deep black ocean,” Scholar Byun shrugged. “But in other stories, like love stories, the ocean is described as something romantic, their lover’s eyes colour, like the sunset by the ocean, their lover’s big heart, as wide as an ocean, all of their lover's positive traits are compared with the ocean,”

  


 

Prince Chanyeol knew that he was deep in his feelings towards Scholar Byun when he couldn’t stop himself from grinning like a mad man as he stared at the young scholar's flawless face. His poor heart kept on chanting that Scholar Byun was his mate.  _‘My mate,’_ He was so glad that the pretty scholar didn't take notice of his staring habit. The young scholar was a very good looking man, he was used to other people staring at him. He was so shocked when scholar Byun suddenly grabbed his hands.

  


 

“Oh…Prin- I mean Yifan said that the sea has this terrible salty taste, and if the water gets into your eyes, it stings so bad, is that true?” Scholar Byun laughed when his actions nearly made Chanyeol fall down on the forest floor. He wrapped his arm around Chanyeol's back, helping his new friend to sit properly on the tree root again.

  


 

Prince Chanyeol tried so hard to swallow his growl.  _‘Who the hell is Yifan?’_ he was glad that the pretty scholar didn’t retreat his arm from his back. The pretty scholar unconsciously managed to calm his raging heart.

 

 

“Would you like me to take you to the ocean?”

 

 

  



	5. Han

 

 

Prince Byun whistled happily watching the new team of horses that had just arrived in the royal horse stable at The Palace. He was busy playing outside The Palace with someone else’s horse that he didn’t get the chance to properly look into The Palace´s new addition of horses that came from Jejudo. All the horses looked so healthy and beautiful.

 

 

“So gorgeous!” he grinned and stepped into the horse’s stable to touch one of the horses. The horse flinched because of the sudden intrusion and chaos erupted inside the stable when all the horses started to panic. Prince Byun got caught in the middle of the commotion, trying his best to not get stomped by the frightened horses.

 

 

“I’m sorry…I’m Sorry,” he closed his eyes, teeth clenching, anticipating the pain.

  
  


 

“Easy boys,”

  
  


 

Prince Byun’s eyes fluttered open when his back hit someone’s chest. A firm arm wrapped around his waist, swiftly pulling him away from the danger zone. He shuddered when a very familiar deep voice vibrated right beside his ear.

  
  


 

“They are still nervous of being in this new place, give them time before you can pet them like that; they are wild animals, not bunnies,”  

  
  


 

The blunt words irked Prince Byun a lot, he stepped away to look at the owner of the deep voice. He gasped in shock when he saw his new friend, Chanyeol, staring back at him with the same stunned expression written all over his face.

 

 

“Chanyeol?”

  
  


 

“Scholar Byun?”

  
  


 

With eyes wide open, they flinched away from one another. “W-what are you doing here?” they asked in sync, both with a very horrified expression on their faces.

  
  


 

Lowering his head, Prince Byun slowly backed away from Chanyeol and hastily ran outside the stable, not sparing a glance at Chanyeol at all. He remembered the talk that he had with his father a few days ago about welcoming a group of people from Jejudo Island.

  
  


 

“Scholar Byun… Wait!” Prince Chanyeol yelled, running in the same direction of Scholar Byun. There were so many questions in his mind. Scholar Byun was not wearing the usual scholar hanbok that he always saw him wore every time they met. Scholar Byun was wearing a very stunning high-quality blue hanbok, decorated with gold dragon embroideries symbols on his shoulders and his back. A very luxurious hanbok that fitted with the royalty. ‘Dragon emblems is for the royal family, right?’

  
  


 

Prince Chanyeol’s eyes caught the glimpse of Scholar Byun’s figure crossing the long bridge that led to another part of The Palace. Hastening his steps, he tried following Scholar Baekhyun’s trails but failed when he was stopped by The Palace royal guards that were guarding the end of the bridge.

  
  


 

“Prince Chanyeol,” The royal guard smiled and bowed politely. “Are you lost?

  
  


 

“Y-yes,” Prince Chanyeol said, scratching the back of his head. “Where am I right now?”

 

 

“This is the Crown Prince’s Palace,” The royal guard answered. “You shouldn’t be here right now; one of the guards will lead you back to your room,”

  
  


“Crown Prince Palace?” Prince Chanyeol frowned.

 

 

\---

 

 

Prince Chanyeol was about to sleep when he heard a faint knock on his room door. Frowning, he got up from his bed and was shocked to see Scholar Baekhyun standing in front of the door wearing royal guard clothes.

  
  


 

“Shh…” Prince Byun placed his palm on Chanyeol’s lips and pushed him inside. He slowly pulled his hand away when he saw Chanyeol nodding, agreeing to keep his mouth shut.

  
  


 

“Who are you actually? A scholar, a prince or a royal guard?” Chanyeol asked, eyebrows knitted staring at Scholar Byun’s face.

  
  


 

Prince Baekhyun rolled his eyes and rubbed his face with his palms. “Is knowing my real status important to you?”

  
  


 

“Which one is the real you?” Prince Chanyeol mumbled.

  
  


 

Prince Byun sighed and peeked between Chanyeol’s door cracks. After making sure that the group of guard already walked past Chanyeol’s bedroom, he stepped toward Chanyeol and patted his shoulder.

 

 

“Just please, if we happen to bump into each other in this place. Please don’t mention about meeting me outside The Palace,” he whispered and rushed to exit Chanyeol’s bedroom.

 

 

\---

 

 

Baekhyun tried so hard to maintain his flustered face when he saw Chanyeol cooking something at the kitchen area. He embarrassed himself when he fell asleep on Chanyeol’s shoulder last night.  _‘How could I fell asleep in a weird position like that?’_

  
  


 

“Morning,” Baekhyun smiled and sat on the stool at the kitchen island. He didn’t know what to do other than gawking quietly at Chanyeol’s body. His husband was wearing a sleeveless shirt and sweatpants, not in his usual big hoodies that hide all of the perfect parts of his figure. Baekhyun gulped at the sight of Chanyeol’s firm biceps. His husband had a very tall physique that came along with a very handsome face. He was perfect.

  
  


 

“I heard you groaning in pain last night; in your sleep, are you alright?” Chanyeol asked, hands busy flipping the pancakes on the frying pan.

 

  
  


Chanyeol’s deep voice startled Baekhyun that got lost ogling at his husband’s body. “Y-yes, I couldn’t fall asleep for days, my head hurts,” he whimpered and pressed his forehead on the surface of the kitchen island.

  
  


 

Chanyeol frowned and started plating their breakfast in front of Baekhyun. He sat beside Baekhyun and awkwardly tapped his palm on Baekhyun’s soft hair. “Do you want to see a doctor?”

  
  


 

“It’s just a mild headache, I’ll survive,” Baekhyun hummed when Chanyeol started pressing his fingertips on his scalp, massaging his head gently. It was so good that he didn’t want him to stop.

  
  


 

“Is this alright? Is it too hard?” Chanyeol said while rubbing his thumb in a circular motion on Baekhyun’s head.

  
  


 

“So good, don’t stop,” Baekhyun yawned, the simple massage from Chanyeol made him sleepy and his head felt much lighter than the day before.

  
  


 

Chuckling, Chanyeol kept on pressing Baekhyun’s head, carding his husband’s hair with his long fingers and smiling when he saw Baekhyun’s nose scrunch every time his fingers got caught in his messy hair.

  
  


 

Baekhyun jolted to sit up when Chanyeol’s fingers accidentally brushed on his sensitive ear. He could feel his ears getting hot and red. He was so glad that Chanyeol didn’t seem to be offended because of his impromptu. Chanyeol pulled his hand away from his head and silently started eating his breakfast. “Where is Snappy and Inky? They usually like to play in the kitchen while I am having my breakfast,”

  
  


 

“They are at the vet,” Chanyeol answered, busily chewing his food.

 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he heard Chanyeol’s remark. “Vet? Gosh! Are they sick?”

  
  


 

“Don’t worry,” Chanyeol smiled and pushed the pancake plate closer to Baekhyun. “They have their scheduled check-up and grooming session, they are fine,”

  
  


 

“I’m glad,” Baekhyun sighed in relief. He quickly munched the hot pancake and closed his eyes enjoying the deliciousness of the food when it melted inside his mouth. “You cooked this?”

  
  


 

Chanyeol nodded and added his own untouched pancake in Baekhyun’s plate. “If you like it, you should eat more. Eat something heavy for breakfast. Don’t you feel bored eating cereal and milk every day?”

  
  


 

“H-how did you know that?” Baekhyun stammered. He flinched when Chanyeol nonchalantly rubbed the honey stain on the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

  
  


 

“You’re so skinny,” Chanyeol deadpanned, licking his sticky thumb. “Your cereal boxes are filling my kitchen cabinet,” he shrugged. “If you like eating this so much, I’m going to cook it for you every day,”

  
  


 

“R-really? B-but you’re a very busy man,” Baekhyun murmured. He would love to eat Chanyeol’s awesome cooking every day if he could.

  
  


 

“I’m your husband,” Chanyeol smiled. He picked up their empty plates and mugs and placed them in the kitchen sink.

  
  


 

“I’ll do it, let me do it. This is the least I can do for you in this house, I’m terrible at cooking and cleaning, and grocery shopping, and..,” Baekhyun scurried beside Chanyeol and grabbed the washing gloves from Chanyeol’s hands. He froze when Chanyeol shut his mouth with his wet fingers. Baekhyun shuddered when Chanyeol wiped his damp mouth with the back of his hands.

  
  


 

“Stop, the list is going to be so long,” Chanyeol chuckled when he saw Baekhyun’s pouted. “Go and get ready for your work teacher Byun, you’re getting late, leave this to me,” he smiled and pushed Baekhyun aside with his hip.

  
  


 

Baekhyun struggled to maintain his wobbly body when Chanyeol pushed him. Groaning, he rushed to his room when he saw the wall clock in the kitchen. ‘I’m going to be late!’

  
  


 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun clumsy behaviour with a big smile on his face.  _‘I’m going to spoil and pamper you, Prince Byun,’_

 

 

\---

 

 

“You’re smiling,” Sehun said when he entered Chanyeol’s office. “I’m glad that I finally can turn into the human again, I’m sick of licking my fur every day just to make it clean,”

  
  


 

“Baekhyun let me touch him,” Chanyeol murmured, looking at his lucky hand. “His hair is so soft, just like I remember it to be,” he sighed and rubbed his palm on his cheek. “I miss him; I miss the cheeky Prince Byun,”

  
  


 

“Patient, Prince. He doesn’t remember you; don’t scare him by telling him about his past, about you. You have to gain his trust first,” Sehun muttered.

  
  


 

“I don’t have much time; he’s going to die,”

 

 

\---

 

 

Baekhyun swore he heard the sound of a horse neighing and stomping around just outside the mansion. He had just finished his bath and couldn’t stop the curious side of him to peek outside his bedroom balcony. He gasped in shocked when he saw a very beautiful black stallion staring back at him from the beach.

 

  
  


“Han? Is that you?” Baekhyun’s heart leaped with joy the moment he saw the black horse. He didn’t even know why tears kept gushing out from his eyes. He ran outside his bedroom, down the stairs and headed straight to the beach.

  
  


 

“Woah…Just where do you think you’re going?” Chanyeol asked, pulling Baekhyun by his shirt to stop him from stepping out from the mansion.

  
  


 

“H-Han, I saw Han!” Baekhyun grumbled, wiping his teary eyes with his palms. He didn’t even know why he was crying. But seeing the horse made his heart clench in pain.

  
  


 

“You’re going to go outside in this cold weather wearing only your thin pajamas? The weather is so cold. You’ll get sick,” Chanyeol murmured. He gently caressed Baekhyun’s watery face with his fingers.

  
  


 

Baekhyun panicky glanced at the sliding door that led to the beach and used his hands to push Chanyeol away. “He’ll run away, please let me see him,” Baekhyun cried. “Please,”

 

 

“Look at me,” Chanyeol placed his palms on Baekhyun’s red cheeks and smiled. “The black stallion won’t be going anywhere; he’ll wait for you,”

 

  
  


“Are you sure?” Baekhyun sniffled.

  
  


 

“He’s mine, I’m 100% sure,” Chanyeol chuckled and dragged Baekhyun to sit on the couch. “Wait here; I’ll take you to see…Han,” he pursed his lip, fighting to hide the tears that started brimming in his eyes. Baekhyun remembered Han. He gently lifted Baekhyun’s legs and placed it on his lap.

  
  


 

“W-what are you doing? I can wear it myself,” Baekhyun blushed while pulling his legs away. Chanyeol’s warmish palms touched the skin on his legs made him shiver.

  
  


 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s legs and placed them on his lap again. “I’m trying to spoil you here, just stay still,” he smiled and started putting on Baekhyun’s sock and shoe. He dabbed Baekhyun’s wet hair with a dry towel that Baekhyun carried on his shoulder and put on his large jacket for Baekhyun to wear. He hoisted Baekhyun to stand up and pulled him to look through the glass wall.

 

 

 

“Look…He’s still waiting for you,” Chanyeol smiled as he pointed toward the black horse.  

  
  


 

“Han…I missed you,” Baekhyun sobbed and ran toward the black stallion, leaving Chanyeol behind. He stopped right in front of the horse, slightly panicked when he didn’t know the proper way to touch the animal.

  
  


 

“You call him Han?” Chanyeol whispered, slowly approaching Baekhyun from behind. His heartbeats thumped like crazy inside his heart when Baekhyun’s back pressed on his chest. He was so glad that Baekhyun didn’t flinch; he was busy gawking at the horse.

  
  


 

“It kind of slipped out from my mouth,” Baekhyun muttered. He didn’t say anything when Chanyeol placed his hand on his waist while the other hand guided him to stroke the horse body properly. Baekhyun smiled when he realized that Chanyeol’s large palm covered his entire hand and he loved how gently Chanyeol treated him. The simple touch made his heart flutter.

  
  


 

“Caress Han like this, slow and gentle, he’s a wild horse, not a bunny,”

 

  
  
“I-I've heard those words before,”

 

 

 


	6. Dream

 

_‘Of course you would,’_

 

 

Chanyeol smiled, retreating his hand from covering Baekhyun’s slender one. “It's getting late, you should sleep,” he suggested, stepping closer toward the black horse to press his forehead on its face.

 

 

“You really love him,” Baekhyun stated, palm still busy playing with Han’s black mane. His droopy eyes glued at Chanyeol’s, waiting for his answer.

 

 

‘ _I do really love you Prince Byun...with all my heart,’_

 

 

Chanyeol nodded, staring directly at Baekhyun’s eyes. “With all my heart,” he answered, his heart twinged at the said words. He really meant every word he said.

 

 

Baekhyun gasped in shock, pointing at various shining eyes in the dark that were staring at them from behind the trees. “Are those animal or human eyes? Gosh,” he rasped, palms on his chest.

 

 

The cat prince chuckled, placing his palm on Baekhyun’s back, rubbing him gently. “They are Han’s caretaker,” he smiled, motioning his hand to call his men to step forward from their hiding place.

 

 

Baekhyun squinted at the approaching men. “Do they have to peek around the bushes like that?” he huffed, pushing his hair back.

 

 

“Prin-,” The men paused mid-sentence, quickly bowing his head at Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

 

Chanyeol hid behind Baekhyun and placed his finger on top of his lip. He then gently pushed Han’s toward his men.

 

 

“I’m going to miss you,” Baekhyun hummed, pressing his nose on Han’s cheek, visibly reluctant to let the horse go.

 

 

“You can meet him again,” Chanyeol smiled. “His stable is just a few meters walk from here,”

 

 

“Really?” Baekhyun beamed. “Y-you mean the land behind this mansion is yours too?” he asked, pointing toward the land that stretched along the beach. Baekhyun shivered when the cold night breeze hit his body.

 

 

Chanyeol swiped Baekhyun’s bang from covering his husband’s sparkly eyes and nodded. “Let's go home,” he smiled, holding on Baekhyun’s pinky finger. He wanted to pull away when he looked at Baekhyun’s startled face. Maybe he was being brash about it. The cat prince flushed when Baekhyun reached his palm and intertwined their fingers together.

 

 

Chanyeol’s face was burning, heartbeats pounding crazily inside his heart, he was wheezing internally. He was so glad that the night was dark, Baekhyun couldn't see his red blushing cheeks.

 

 

“I’m cold,” Baekhyun mumbled, staring at their hands. “Let's go home,” he smiled, tugging Chanyeol to his side as they strolled together toward the mansion.

 

 

\---

 

 

Prince Chanyeol whistled happily as he lathered his bare shoulder with the lukewarm bath water. The palace servants had prepared a very luxurious bath water, suitable for a prince like him. The bathwater smelled incredibly good because it was filled with petals of many different kinds of fresh flowers, just like he requested. Sighing blissfully, he sunk his body into the warm water. The weather outside was hot, so the cat prince decided to enjoy some time alone cooling his body in one of the largest guest bathrooms in the palace. He was so happy that the wooden tub was spacious enough to accommodate his tall figure. The wooden bathtub was so huge that it actually could fit four people inside. He froze when he heard a loud commotion outside the hallway, right next to his bathroom.

 

 

“What is happening out there?” he frowned, eyes darting at the door, worried that the royal guard would barge into the bathroom. He was naked, just like a newborn baby and Sehun was not there to guard his bathroom door. Cursing internally, Prince Chanyeol cringed at the flashing image of Sehun’s unamused face. Splashing his face with some water, he frowned. The palace servants that prepared his bath earlier would tell them about him using the bathroom. The royal guards would not dare to enter his bathroom. That would be rude, right?

 

 

The cat prince gasped at the sound of the creaking wooden door, as it was pushed slowly from the outside. He squinted, trying to see through the foggy air. Grabbing his sword that he place beside the bathtub, he carefully waited for the mysterious intruder to appear, getting ready to attack. The figure that he saw made his jaw drop. “Scholar Byun?” he yelped with bulging eyes.

 

 

“Shh...,” Scholar Byun winked, forefinger pressed on his lips as he sat on the floor, facing the prince.

 

 

“So, you’re one of the palace servants now?” Prince Chanyeol scoffed and placed his sword back on the floor. Scholar Byun chose to wear the palace servants clothes this time.

 

 

“Which one of the servants was brave enough to lose their head by giving you their clothes?” he snorted.

 

 

Scholar Byun shrugged. “I steal it,”

 

 

The cat prince chuckled, amused at Scholar Byun’s recklessness.

 

 

Both of them froze when they heard footsteps outside the hallway. Scholar Byun cursed, eyes began to wander around the room. His eyes met with Prince Chanyeol’s for a brief moment before the scholar smiled. “Shh...Hide me,” he shushed with forefinger on his lips as he dipped his legs into the warm water inside the wooden bathtub.

 

 

“W-what are you doing?” Chanyeol gasped, covering his lower body while trying to scoot away from the mischievous scholar that was already proceeding to dive further into the water. His breath hitched as he watched him submerging deeper, only leaving rippled of water on the surface.

 

 

Sehun’s deep voice from over the door made the cat prince sigh in relief. He was glad that all this time, Sehun was watching over him. He smirked, the grumpy royal soldier was his best man after all. He knew he could trust him with his life.

 

 

“The palace guest, Prince Chanyeol is taking his bath in here right now. Please step away from the door,”

 

 

“My royal guard is guarding the door, it’s safe to come up now,” he mumbled, eyeing at the small bubbles that were beginning to form on the surface of the water. Chanyeol’s eyebrows knitted when he didn't get any reply from Scholar Byun.

 

 

“Scholar Byun?” He called again, pulling the unresponsive scholar out of the water. Scholar Byun looked bad, his lips were sickly blue and there were patches of red marks on his beautiful skin. Gently slapping Scholar Byun’s red cheeks, Prince Chanyeol began to panic when he saw the Scholar’s weak response. He grabbed the bath cloth beside his bathtub and wrapped it hastily around his waist before he pulled the scholar out of the water. He was about to shout for help but stopped when the scholar’s cold palm covered his mouth.

 

 

“Shut...up, shhhh,” Scholar Byun mumbled, his cold fingers pinching Prince Chanyeol’s lip. “Roses, is there any roses essence in this bathwater?” he rasped, panting heavily as he tried to sit properly on the slippery bathroom floor.

 

 

“Are you sure? Your face is so pale. I have to call the palace’s physician to check you up,” Prince Chanyeol whispered, cradling the wet scholar in his arm. He couldn't help but to feel worry, Scholar Byun was trembling. His chest was rising up and down slowly, having difficulty in breathing.

 

 

“Don’t...please,” Scholar Byun pleaded. “Just...help me wash off with clean water, over there,” he huffed as he wrapped his arm around prince Chanyeol’s neck.

 

 

Prince Chanyeol’s eyes darted toward the said tub and he quickly carried the pale scholar to sit next to it. He dipped his hands into the water and frowned. “The water is so cold,” he mumbled, eyeing worriedly at Scholar Byun.

 

 

“Help me to get off from this clothes, hurry!” Scholar Byun heaved, already proceeding to shed away from his soaked through garments.

 

 

Prince Chanyeol’s face was burning. The awkward situation made him flustered. His breath hitched every time he touched each layer of the wet garments, pulling away pieces by pieces until he reached Scholar Byun’s white soaked thru undergarment. He wanted to look away but the temptation was strong, he was curious. He blamed at his  _‘cat nature’._  Cats were very curious creatures, right? His mind started to wonder about the scholar’s untainted skin.  _‘Is it still red? Is it soft?’_

 

 

“Can you stop ogling at my body?” Scholar Byun snapped, face and ears red as he tried to act as nonchalant as possible getting half-naked in front of Chanyeol.

 

 

“S-sorry,” Prince Chanyeol blushed, quickly tearing his gaze away.

 

 

“I’m allergic to that flowers,” Scholar Byun heaved as he panted. He closed his eyes when Prince Chanyeol proceeded to splash his body with the cold water.

 

 

Noticing how Baekhyun’s body was trembling in his arms, Prince Chanyeol quickened his move, He kept showering Scholar Byun until he could no longer smell roses from his wet body. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, just a bit more,” he cooed as he looked at Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun’s lips pursed into a thin line as he closed his eyes to cope with the coldness of the water. Prince Chanyeol’s heart twinged at the sight. He pulled the scholar into his arms, pressing him hard against his body, hoping their skin to skin contact could help to warm him up.

 

 

“We need some clean clothes to dry you up, wait here, I'll find something for you over there,” he said as he rubbed Scholar Byun’s red cheeks with his thumbs. He rushed to grab his dry garments and wrapped it around Scholar Byun’s body.

 

 

“Wear my clothes first. I’ll try to find suitable clothes for you. Are you sure you don´t want to go out there?” he flushed when the scholar Byun eagerly wore his big garments and leaned closer until his face pressed on his naked chest. He was seeking for his body warmth. The bluntness made Prince Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat. He had to bit his bottom lip to stop himself from purring. He couldn't help it, the cat prince likes to cuddle like this.

 

 

Shaking his head weakly, Scholar Byun hummed when Prince Chanyeol wrapped him into his arms. “Let's stay like this for a while,”

 

 

Prince Chanyeol sighed as he settled to sit comfortably on the floor. He brought Scholar Byun’s closer with his arms wrapped around his skinny body. Scholar Byun’s stubbornness could let him into so many troubles. “You are in great danger if people know beautiful things like roses can easily kill you, Scholar Byun,”

 

 

“That’s… that’s why we have to keep it secret,” Scholar Byun muffled against Prince Chanyeol’s torso. “I trust you can keep my secret.”

 

 

Chuckling, Prince Chanyeol rested his chin on top of Scholar Byun’s head. “Just how many secrets you want me to keep for you?” he frowned when Scholar Byun didn't answer. Glancing down, he sighed, the scholar fell asleep with his cheek pressed on his chest, right on top of his beating heart.

 

 

_\---_

 

 

_“I will always love you Prince Chanyeol,”_

 

_“With all your heart?”_

 

_“With all my heart,”_

 

Baekhyun woke up in the middle of the night with dry tears on his cheeks. He sighed, his mind was getting weirder and weirder since he arrived at the mansion. Rubbing his bloated face with his palms, he still remembers patches of his dream. He saw Park Chanyeol. His husband was wearing a beautiful traditional gold colour hanbok that fit for a prince. He really looked like a prince, a very handsome prince. Baekhyun’s heart started to thump like crazy when their eyes met. Chanyeol’s thumb was on his cheek, grazing on it gently. He was wiping the tears on his cheeks, he didn't know why he was even crying in his dream. “But...It felt so real,” he mumbled, fresh tears dripping down his cheeks. Sniffling, Baekhyun wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his hands and snuggled back into his blanket, trying to continue his sleep.

 

 

“I can’t sleep, I miss Inky,” Baekhyun grumbled, kicking his blanket as he got up from his bed. He had been tossing and turning in his bed. His peaceful sleep earlier was being interrupted by the vivid image of Chanyeol looking like a prince. Even in his dream, Park Chanyeol could make him breathless. Glancing at his phone beside his bedside table, he squinted. “It’s 3 AM,”

 

 

“Maybe a good night walk can make me tired and I can sleep like a log,” he huffed and got up from his comfy bed. Slipping on his jacket, he carefully stepped outside the mansion, heading toward the seashore. The cold night wind made his teeth clench and his body shiver but it didn't stop him to proceed with what he had planned in his mind. Strolling along the beach, Baekhyun hummed as he smiled. The moon and the stars were shining so brightly that night. The sea looked so beautiful, it was shimmering like a bed of tiny light bulbs floating on the sea surface. He froze when he saw a tall silhouette standing to face the sea with a horse by his side. The man was too lost in his thought that he didn't realise Baekhyun was coming toward him. Judging by the oversize hoodies that covered the tall man enter hands, making him look small, Baekhyun knew exactly who was the man was.  

 

 

“Chanyeol?” he squinted. “What are you doing here?”

 

 

“B-Baekhyun?” Chanyeol blinked. “What are you...doing here too?” he frowned as he waited for Baekhyun to come closer.

 

 

“Can’t sleep,” both said in sync. Their eyes met for a brief moment before they burst out laughing.

 

 

Baekhyun smiled, eyeing at Han. “You can’t sleep but you are dragging Han with you, let him sleep, Mr. Park,”

 

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol patted Han’s body and pressed his forehead on the horse cheek. “He was a good company, a loyal friend of mine,”

 

 

Baekhyun shuddered when a gust of wind slapped his body. Hugging himself, he scooted closer to Chanyeol’s side, he gasped when their shoulders bumped on each other. “Too close, sorry,” he blushed, rubbing his nose to hide his red face. His heart was about to leap out from his chest when Chanyeol grabbed his cold hand and intertwine their fingers together.

 

 

Would you like to ride Han?” Chanyeol asked, pulling Baekhyun closer toward his horse.

 

 

Baekhyun rubbed his nose on Han’s cheek. “Uh...I’ve never ridden a horse before,” he mumbled. He chuckled when Han tried to lick his face.

 

 

“I know you can be a great horse rider if you know how,” Chanyeol stated.

 

 

“Really?” Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled at the thought of him riding horses. “Are you sure Mr. Sweet talker?” he snickered.

 

 

“Believe me, I know,” Chanyeol smiled. “Come here, I’ll teach you,” he wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s back and pulled him closer.

 

 

Baekhyun hummed, Chanyeol’s body radiating warmness that made him want to snuggle closer and pull him into a hug. He mentally cursed, the cold temperature was messing up his mind.

 

 

“Earth to Baekhyun?” Chanyeol chuckled as he tapped Baekhyun’s button nose to gain his attention.

 

 

Scrunching his nose, the sudden touches from Chanyeol make him flustered. “I miss Inky,” Baekhyun mumbled, out of the blue.

 

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows knitted as he stared at Baekhyun’s face. “Inky and Snappy are with safe my friends, don’t worry about them,”

 

 

“Can I say something weird?” Baekhyun said as he leaned closer to Chanyeol’s, sneakily trying to sniff Chanyeol’s body fragrance.

 

 

Pursing his lip, Chanyeol bought his palm on Baekhyun’s back, caressing him softly. “Sure,”

 

 

“You reminded me of Inky,” Baekhyun chuckled. “Sometimes when I talk to Inky, he makes me remember you, its weird right?”   

 

 

“No, he is my other half, that’s not weird at all,” Chanyeol smiled as he pushed Baekhyun toward Han.

 

 

“Huh? He’s part of you?” Baekhyun frowned, trying to figure out Chanyeol’s odd statement. He didn't have time to think about it when he saw Chanyeol pointed at the stirrups at the side of Han’s saddle.

 

 

“Put your foot here,” Chanyeol tapped at the stirrups. “Can you see it?”

 

 

“Yeah, “Baekhyun mumbled as he tried to figure out the way to place his foot on the stirrup.

 

 

“You can lift your left foot into the stirrup so the ball of your foot is resting comfortably on the bottom of it,” Chanyeol instructed. “I’m going to hold Han’s head to calm him down, don’t worry,” he smiled.

 

 

Baekhyun flinched when Chanyeol grabbed his hand and placed it on Han’s reins, on the upper part of Han’s body.

 

 

“Hold on his reins, gather it with his mane, this will stop him from moving when you are about to lift yourself up,” Chanyeol added. “You won’t hurt him and I’m going to make sure both of you will not get hurt, trust me,”

 

 

Puffing his cheeks, Baekhyun squinted. “You sure talk a lot, Mr. Park,”

 

 

Laughing, Chanyeol ruffled Baekhyun’s hair. “You can do it, I’m right beside you,” he cheered.

 

 

Chanyeol’s deep voice and crinkled eyes as he laughed made Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat for the umpteenth time that night. Blushing, Baekhyun shifted his eyes from gawking over his handsome husband’s face. “Okay, here we go,” he huffed as he lifted his body up and settled comfortably sitting on the center of Han’s saddle seat. “I made it!” He beamed while gripping on Han’s rinds.

 

 

“There you go, it's easy, right? Han’s welcomed you, he really likes you,” Chanyeol smiled.

 

 

“Oh…wow, this is quite high,” Baekhyun shrieked when he tried to look down. The height was making him a little bit dizzy. He slanted his body forward, hugging Han with arms wrapped around the horse neck and refused to sit back again. He whined when Chanyeol caressed his hair. “Just- just let me adjust to this height before I can sit up again,”

 

 

“Sure, take your time,” Chanyeol murmured while swiping Baekhyun’s long bangs from covering his face. “You look sleepy,”

 

 

Yawning, Baekhyun nuzzled his face on Han’s mane and tightened his arms around the horse neck. “Han is making me sleepy, Inky too,” he whispered.

 

 

“Just tell me when you are ready, we can start strolling along this beach,”

 

 

“Hey, C-Chanyeol?” Baekhyun blushed.

 

 

“Hmm? Yes, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol replied, thumb caressing Baekhyun’s cheek.

 

 

“I’m sorry for calling you hobo,” Baekhyun mumbled. “I had a dream tonight, a dream about you,”

 

 

“You can call me any names that you like,” Chanyeol shrugged. “You dream about me? I still look handsome in your dream, right?” he smiled smugly.

 

 

'My husband is a very handsome man,' Baekhyun chuckled when he saw Chanyeol’s eyes sparkling because of his praises. “In that dream, you were wearing a very high-quality hanbok. You looked like a prince. We were in the middle of a big dinner. The table is full with so many beautiful foods,”

 

 

Chanyeol twirled his hand up in the air as he bowed like a prince. “Prince Chanyeol is here to serve you, Prince Byun,”

 

 

“Prince Chanyeol…,” Baekhyun murmured. “It suits you,” he yawned again and snuggled closer to press his face on Han’s mane.

 

 

“Prince Chanyeol, I fell in love with your horse Han. You better watch out, cause I’m going to steal him from you,” Baekhyun teased, wiggling his eyebrow playfully at Chanyeol. He stopped smiling when he saw the drastic changes in Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol looked so sad, his big eyes were red and watery as he stared at Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun started to panic. He placed his palm on Chanyeol’s nape to pull him closer.

 

 

“Hey Chanyeol, did I say something that upset you? I’m sorry. I promised I won't take Han away from you,”

 

 

 


End file.
